


True Love

by imagineheadcanonsarea



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineheadcanonsarea/pseuds/imagineheadcanonsarea
Summary: Inspired by the song True Love, from P!nk.Misty quietly cleaned the water on the table, before squeezing one of Zoe’s hands. “Ya just angry right now, it will be okay.”“Of course I’m angry! She just... ugh!”  Zoe moved her hands around, finally calming a little after doing it. “Sometimes I wish I could just take her by her neck...”





	True Love

_At the same time I wanna hug you_   
_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_   
_You're an asshole, but I love you_   
_And you make me so mad I ask myself_   
_Why I'm still here, or where could I go?_   
_You're the only love I've ever known_   
_But I hate you_

_I really hate you, so much_   
_I think it must be_

_True love_

“Do you mind if I stay here for a little bit?”

Misty turned around to the sound of the voice, not taking her hand from the plant she was taking care of. Zoe was at the door of the greenhouse, looking at her shoes, a sad look on her face. Misty wasn’t the smartest person on world, but she wasn’t stupid either; she didn’t have to ask to know what had happened... again.

“Yeah, of course.” Misty used her less dirty hand to wave around. “Pick a place.”

Zoe gave her a smile of gratitute and walked inside the place. The younger witch would never understand how Cordelia and Misty liked so much of that place. It was hot and suffocating, not to mention the smell of some of the plants. But it wasn’t the time to be a bitch about it, so Zoe stood by the other side of the table and sighed.

“Do you need help?”

Misty took one vase that was by the edge of the table and slided to her. “Could you water this one?”

“Sure.” Zoe whispered, grabbing the watering pot.

They worked in silence for a couple of minutes, before Zoe sighed again. Misty almost rolled her eyes, but she knew the girl was really sad.

“What ya doing here? Not that I don’t like the company.”

Zoe shruged, but didn’t answer. They kept working like that, passing the plants around, the only sound being Misty humming to a Stevie’s song.

“Ya know, I think...”

“Madison is such a bitch!” The younger girl shouted out of nowhere. Misty looked at her with a sad smile, moving one plant to another pot. “I mean, will it kill her to show that she cares? No! But she still act like it will. Is so hard to treat me like she actually loves me? God, sometimes she acts like I’m less than garbage.” Zoe put the watering pot with so angry at the table that some of the water got out and spilled at the surface. “I wish she was like you, or Cordelia. You know, you two are so good at each other. And you won’t ever say any mean thing to each other. Is so frustrating.”

Misty quietly cleaned the water on the table, before squeezing one of Zoe’s hands. “Ya just angry right now, it will be okay.”

“Of course I’m angry! She just... ugh!”  Zoe moved her hands around, finally calming a little after doing it. “Sometimes I wish I could just take her by her neck...” Zoe stoped to take a deep breath. “But at the same time...”

Misty smiled. “At the same time ya wanna kiss her.”

“Yeah.” Zoe crossed her arms. “I get so mad at myself for it.”

The Swamp girl giggled a little, taking all of the plants to their spot with a small hand movment. “Ya shouldn’t. Everyone has something against Madison, I will tell ya. I mean, she did killed me and burried me in someone else coffin, that was rude. But since ya both started to date...” Misty smile got even bigger. “She’s getting better.”

“Is not my job to fix her.” Zoe humble.

“She don’t need to be fixed.” Misty walked to the other side of the table to get closer to the other girl. “Everyone has a good part on them. Madison just didn’t had a reason to show it until ya showed up. Besides, Delia told me that when there’s something people don’t agree on, they have to talk and solve things out.”

“I hate when other people are right.” The younger witch half-joked.

“So does Madison.” They both shared a laugh. “Why do ya come here? I know ya don’t like being with the plants.”

Zoe blushed really hard, looking back at her shoes. “I, an... That’s the only place in the house Madison never get in, so...”

“I see.” Misty moved around to wash her hands and Zoe followed her to do the same. “Are ya fellin’ better?”

“Yes, thank you, Misty. I suppose I just have to be a little more patient.”

“If that dosen’t work, ya can always call me to kick her ass.”

Later that night, Zoe entered her room to find a single rose laying on her pillow. It was black as the night and had a small note attached to it. The minute Zoe touched it, the flower started to change colors: red, green, purple, blue, orange, all of the colors. And the note simply said “I’m sorry”. When Zoe turned around, there was Madison with her arms crossed by the door, looking as bitchy as always, but her eyes were filled with tears.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, go follow me there, @imagineheadcanonsarea. For this one, I had no one checking the grammar for me, so sorry if something is wrong, but please let me know.


End file.
